Fall of Minecraftia
by Hollyleaf Rockz
Summary: Minecraftia is crumbling, the rule of Notch is no longer peaceful, and everyone is being played like pawns. Who can be trusted? Who is good? Who is evil? Who will rule this broken world?
1. Chapter 1

Most of my stories are light-hearted and humorous, oh how little you know. Here, No one knows who to trust, and you, the reader decide for yourself who the good guy is. I hope you're ready for (one of) my first non-humor based stories: Fall of Minecraftia.

* * *

Awesomestar's POV

Minecraftia when to hell about 6 months ago. I had no idea about how the world I called home would crumble. I was so stupid, so naive to think that peace would last, that Sky truly brought permanent order to this blocky land. A lot can change in 6 months, especially if one is on their own, cut off from others. Their only way of knowing about the state of the world being words from weary travelers. I have changed, Sky has changed, Minecraftia has changed in a way that no living soul was prepared for. I am not so sure that the dead were surprised in the least.

Listen to me, I sound a thousand years old when I am only in my late twenties. Living on my own has made me a new cat-person-thing or whatever I am. Who am I? You may not recognize my face, but my name is well known, elders may recall what I have done in the past, a hero, a savior, a guardian. Young people know me as a traitor, a murderer, an outcast. My name is Awesomestar Bloodypaws of the Ashen Ruins, and I am alone.

-6 months earlier-

I growl again at WeedLion as he swats at one of my warriors, sending the much smaller cat racing away. "I told you to knock that off!"

WeedLion scoffs mockingly. "Knock what off? I was simply addressing him as MineClan cats should be. Below me."

My ears flatten, the blood in my veins heating up. 'Don't let him bait you...' I thought. 'He just wants to see you get mad, if you attack him and Sky sees...' Sky had been getting on me about attacking fellow members. He said I needed to control my anger. Things got worse when a few high ranked recruits found the body of Kermit, an old friend of mine, down in MineClan's MineShaft. Two things set me off, first, they were in my Clan's territory which is off limits to Minecrafters, and second, that they found traces of his blood on my sword, which I had left in my den. Two and two were put together, and it was hell. I was stripped of my rank, I am only a recruit now, and I got kicked from Team Crafted, I wasn't allowed to hang with the generals anymore.

MineClan suffered too, we are treated like scum, abused and ordered around, and no longer had a say in any decisions. Most of my warriors left. Went back to their lives as loners or kitty-pets, some stayed loyal, not that it matters. I scowl and turn away.

Why? Why do I stay here? Why do I let these people abuse my warriors? Because MineClan would die on their own. I know it, and Sky knows it. When he speaks to me, it hurts, because he no longer respects me, or even considers our past friendship. It makes my temper flare, and just thinking about it...

"Awesomestar!" Sky's voice. I turn to see him stomping towards me, not good.

"Yes Commander?" I ask politely because I have to.

"As you may know, you are in a pretty shitty situation. You are at risk of being kicked, and that risk is pretty damn high!" He's trying to keep his voice down, anger showing on his face.

"Commander, if I may ask, why? I have done nothing bad after my demotion."

"That," he hisses, "is a lie. We have reason to believe that you have been supplying the Squid Queen with information about our patrols. We found a communication device in your quarters. It was confirmed to linked to the squids. You have no loyalty do you? Come with me Bloodypaws, the generals will give you your sentence."

He turns and I follow, fearing for what was about to happen. I was also pretty damn pissed too. They searched my quarters?! I knew Sky was keeping close tabs on me, but this?! I did betray the Sky Army long ago, and that was what the device was from.

Sky halts in front of the other generals. My heart lurches in my chest as I make contact with each one of them, their faces showing every emotion, from the look of shock on Ssundee, the anger from Jerome, the disbelief from Mitch, the pity from Seto, the sadness from Bodil. And, worst of all, the hurt and pain from Deadlox. He keeps a straight face, but the eyes are a window to the soul.

"Awesomestar Electra Bloodypaws," Sky begins, in a loud, authoritative tone. "You have done several misdeeds against this Army, the murder of Kermit, many charges of violence, and betrayal to the Squids. I, Sky of Minecraftia, leader of the Sky Army, hereby exile you from this place. You will have until sunrise tomorrow to pack up your things and leave. If you are spotted within 3 miles of the base you will be captured and executed. You have fallen from grace Awesomestar, and I hope Notch- err, StarClan has mercy on your soul."

I am an outcast. I will be alone. "Take MineClan and leave. Go to the mountains in the far south, they'll never find you. Get your nine lives, you are the new leader of MineClan, Coloredstrike." With those words Coloredstrike took MineClan and fled. I packed my belongings. My sword, several of my books, Cotton, etc.

I pause and look at the necklace I was wearing. It was simple really, plain leather, but with the MineClan symbol on it. A square cat's head, with a sword crossing diagonally over a pickax, surrounded by stars.

A gift from Deadlox, a wave of pain hits me as I load Soprano's saddlebags. Deadlox, my best friend, Deadlox who has saved my life on several occasions. I stroke the musically patterned neck of my mare, when his voice reaches my ears.

"Do you really think you could just leave?" I whirl around, to find Deadlox standing behind me. Without another word, he embraces me, and when he let's go, the words that leave my lips are:

"Deadlox I'm so sorry."

"I know you are, Notch, I know."

"Ty, I-I don't think you should be here."

"And yet here I am."

"T-Ty.."

"Awesomestar, you damn moron, you really think you can leave without me seeing you one last time?"

We kiss, not making out, something soft and sweet that makes me fall in love with him all over again, when we break for air, his fingers find mine. "I'm always going to love you,"

"No, don't Ty." I surprise even myself with those words. "You deserve someone who will always be there, not an outcast. Deady, this is the last time we are going to be able to se each other. Move on, please..."

Deadlox let's go of my hand and stands back. "I'm not going to do that. You know how stubborn I am." He slips off his headphones and hands them to me. "Here, steal them one last time, for old times sake."

That was what broke me. Ty giving me his headphones and telling me to run away with them. By taking them, I was taking a bit of him with me. I hug him one last time, my final good-bye.

I mount Soprano, the moon starting to fall towards the horizon. With a few clicks of my tongue, my horse takes me away, away from the life I loved dearly. I left everything behind. My friends, Atlantis, MineClan, and my other half.

I fell asleep on Soprano, and the mare nudged me awake early the next day, after sunrise. I recognize where we were. The Ashen Ruins, the remains of an ancient city that burned down long ago.a large obsidian castle stood above the Ruins. A while ago, I had revamped the castle to fit my needs in case of an crisis.

Soprano trots into the stables while I explore the castle. The Glowstone I put down did a great job of keeping the mobs out. The northern and western parts of the castle were damaged beyond repair, but the main hall was undamaged. I claim the queen's bedroom as my own, setting up all of the meager belonging I had brought.

-4 months later-

The castle looked much better now that I was improving it. The lava covered outside was left alone, but the inside looked awesome. Carpet, a garden, a mining chamber, and a library! I also fixed up some of the other bedrooms and stocked the kitchen in case any travelers stopped by.

And they did, often, I would find a tired or hurt Minecrafter who needed help. I gave them food, water, and place to sleep, and medical supplies if they needed them. In return, they tell me about what is happening in Minecraftia. If they knew who I was, they would have hauled my ass back to the Sky Army. My ears and tail are hidden, and those are my defining features.

"Did ya hear about what happened to Awesomestar?" A girl named Lynn asks me as I dress her arm. I stiffen, the news of my exile had gone public?

"No..." I say slowly, "What happened to her?"

Lynn blinks in disbelief. "You don't?! It going around all of Minecraftia! Then again, you seem pretty isolated out here. Well..." Lynn explains everything, then she says something that shocks me. "The Sky Army is pretty unstable right now. I mean, one of their most trusted generals betrayed them, food is running out, recruits are starving!"

I nod through her story, not surprised that the Army was low on food. Feeding 8 million mouths isn't a walk in the park. I was well off, breeding cows and stuff.

"There you go Lynn, now you should have your village's doctor look at it too, I'm not sure, but it might be infected. Are you sure you don't want to stay the night? There are a lot of mobs here after dark."

Lynn smiles. "Thanks, but I'm good. I need to get back home. I really appreciate you doing this! Bye!"

I smile softly, thinking about how many people I've helped, then wince. Thinking about how much of a jerk I used to be. I sigh, then walk to the stables when Soprano was eating her dinner. I stroke her slender neck.

"Hey girl. I need to find some more medical herbs and wool. Can you watch the place for me?"

Soprano whinnies in response, and I sprint through the charred remains of the city, and into the forest. After an hour of searching, I find the herbs I need. I'm heading back to my home when I spot a figure that makes my blood boil.

Herobrine smiles at me. "Awesomestar Bloodypaws of the Ashen Ruins, it's been so long."

I grip my sword, aiming the blade at his chest. "Not long enough."

He holds up his hands in defense. "Cool it, I'm here because, sadly, I need your help."

"And why," I spat. "Would I help you?"

Herobrine fixes me with his white eyes. "Because the fate of every soul in Minecraftia is at risk. The souls of the Aether, and even the souls in StarClan. Your sister's soul is in danger."

I drop my sword in shock. "What?! B-but..."

He looks almost apologetic as he speaks. "My brother has changed, and he is convinced that everyone is against him, and he is punishing them severely for it. He also feels that he should be the main god, the only god. All other religions who do not worship him will be destroyed, StarClan included."

I pale, and feel like I will collapse. "My sister..."

Herobrine growls. "As much as I hate you, I need you to help. Since you do not worship my brother, you are one of few who can stand up to him. I wouldn't have asked you if you were still part of the Sky Army, for you might have still felt loyal to Notch. That's your fatal flaw you know."

My tail flicks around as Herobrine speaks. "My... Fatal flaw?"

Herobrine chuckles. "Everyone has one, and your's is loyalty. You will die protecting someone you feel even slightly loyal to. You will risk your life for MineClan, and someday, that extreme loyalty will get you killed, combine that with your anger issues, and your need to be useful and we have a huge disaster."

I think about what this monster is saying. Would I die for MineClan, or the Sky Army? The answer hits me hard. Yes, I would.

"So what exactly do you need me to do? Not that I'm on board."

"It's simple really," Herobrine replies flippantly. "Just help me defeat Notch in battle, that, in theory, will restore him to his full power."

I may not have gotten my high school degree, but even I could see what this was. "And why would you want Notch restored to full power?"

"As much as I hate him, he is my brother, and there has to be balance. You studied religions of the ancient worlds right? Well, one of the religions you studied believed in Ma'at, the realm of creation, which depended on the balance between Order and Chaos. Without either one, creation would fall. In our situation, Minecraftia is Ma'at, Notch is Order and I am Chaos. If Notch is not stopped, this world will fade, and you know there is no way to get back to your home."

"Not do I want to." I admit, the Nether god made a good point. Besides, I believe in StarClan, and so many warriors I care about are there, if they faded... "I don't trust you though!" I burst out, "what if you're just tricking me into helping you take over Minecraftia?!"

Herobrine sighs. "I HATE you, for one thing, I would have to be pretty desperate to come to you. And look," He points at the sky, I hadn't noticed it was dark, and millions of stars filled the sky, each the spirit of a StarClan warrior.

"What is-" I freeze when it hits me, some of the stars were fading, their twinkling lights dimming into nothingness. "No... They really are fading..." Herobrine was right.

Herobrine shakes his head. "Again, I don't like you, but Dark Forest cats make excellent company, and I would hate to see them go. So," he stretches out his hand. "Will you help me?"

I take his hand. "You can't reap my soul though," I warn him, "I don't have one anymore."

He laughs. "I know you don't, come with me, we have a lot of work to do, Accursed."


	2. Chapter 2

Awesomestar's POV

"Where are we going?" I ask the Nether god. Herobrine's powers were very limited in the overworld, so he couldn't teleport like he usually does.

"The Nether, you need some... improvements so that mobs won't attack you. Then we'll have to do something that will hurt you pretty badly."

I gulp, something told me the pain wouldn't be physical. "What kind of improvements?"

Herobrine stops in front of a Nether portal. "You aren't strong enough to help me fight Notch. You'll need some supernatural stuff, powers, and whatnot. You'll get some wings, but they only appear and work at night and in the Nether."

Herobrine activates the portal and motions for me to step inside. I do, and he follows me into Minecraftia's hell.

If you visit the Nether, you'll find that it's actually pretty cool. The zombie pigmen bowed to Herobrine as he passed them, and a small magma cube rubbed against his legs affectionately. I looked away, instantly reminded of Jordan and Jerry.

Herobrine's castle was a huge fortress of black nether-bricks and magma. He entered, motioning for the wither skeleton guards to let me pass. He leads me into a large room with a balcony on one side. A female sorcerer was waiting for us. She bowed to Herobrine then turned to me.

"You must be Awesomestar, I'm Zara, Lord Herobrine has told me about the current situation. And your exile."

I wince, did everyone in the entire world know?! I turn to question Herobrine only to find he had gone. "So," I say to Zara, "what are you going to do?"

Zara smiles. "Just a series of spells that will grant you different abilities. I'm supposed to give you these things called shadow wings, Herobrine already told you about them, the ability to speak to mobs, and a little shadow magic. It's a small amount, but a little darkness can taint even the purest soul. Ready?"

I nod, and Zara begins to cast her spells. Everything burred and I shut my eyes, willing myself not to open them until...

"Done. You can open your eyes now." I blink rabidly in the dim light. Zara had summoned a mirror to show me how I looked. I gasp at the reflection in the mirror.

Dark clothes, harsh black-green bloodshot eyes, the large scythe I held. And the wings, the wind seemed to be made of the night itself, jet black, and featherless, pure darkness raided from them. They had a wing-like shape but looked more like a splatter of paint, rounded and just a glossy.

"Zara," I breathed. "They-they're beautiful."

She smiled. "Herobrine's waiting, we have to go."

I reluctantly pulled in my wings and followed her. Herobrine smirked when he saw me. "So I take it that Zara was successful? We have to do that other thing now."

I grip my scythe and scowl. "What is this other thing? How is it going to hurt me?"

Herobrine meets my glare with one of his. "We have to pay the Sky Army a little visit, more specifically Deadlox. He must be one with the Ender Dragon again."

"He'll never do it," I say quickly. "He won't join us. He just won't."

Herobrine shakes his head. "He won't if I'm talking to him, but they say that best friends have a way of convincing each other to do certain things. Of course, you'll have to get him on his own. Our forces will attack the base, and you find Deadlox. Once you do, I'll know and use my powers to vanish us. Now, the Sky Army can't know you're working for me, because they are all loyal to Notch, so,"

Herobrine tosses me a small silver crown embedded with black jewels. "It's enchanted to hide your ears and tail. Very useful. I have already rallied our forces, and we will attack the base as soon as you and I get over there."

I nod, thinking about Herobrine's plan. Back when I was a general, my job was to go over battle plans and find flaws in them. I was pleased to find that there were very few flaws in his plan. "Only thing that could go wrong is..." I fumble. If something went wrong...

Herobrine waved his hand dismissively. We have to leave by sunrise. That's when your wings and my powers fade. It's sunset now, we have to go."

-time-skip to battlefield brought to you by Starclanbucks Brownies! Starclanbucks Brownies, they're to die for!-

I stand among the mobs, preparing myself for the battle. I glance at the sky, the stars were fading one by one. Dread filled me, when would my sister fade? Medusatail? Silentwhisper?

"Now!"

Herobrine's voice caused thousands of mobs to surge forward. I spread my wings and took to the air, seeing alarms going off and recruits rushing out to meet the hoard, calling for backup.

I fold in my wings and plummet to the earth. Clutching my scythe, and knock recruits to the ground, trying to avoid killing them.

Then I see him. Deadlox. My heart lurches and I head towards him. Readying my shadow magic. When I come within 3 feet of him, Herobrine zaps us away from the battle, to the Nether. I take off my crown and throw it aside. Deadlox's eyes widen.

"Awesomestar?! Y-you're working for Herobrine?" He clutches his sword. "How could you? Herobrine will bring Minecraftia to ruin!"

"Please Ty, I'm not the bad guy here, I'm trying to help."

Deadlox growls at me. Like I was a squid, "You're not? Then tell me why you are with Herobrine?"

I step forward, trying to reason. "Notch is corrupt Deady, it's all about balance, if Notch becomes too powerful, Minecraftia will be destroyed. StarClan too, my sister. Have you looked at the night sky lately? The stars are fading Loxy."

Deadlox glares harshly at me. "Notch rules Minecraftia, he knows his powers. Unlike Herobrine."

I didn't want to do this, but I had to play the desperate card. "Deady, please I know it looks bad, but doesn't it seem like Notch is using his powers more and more? If we defeat him," I was only inches away from Ty. "Then his mind will clear and everything will be fine."

Deadlox closes his eyes, and I hope that Herobrine can 'convince' him without outright controlling him. Ty opens his eyes and the crimson orbs are slightly darker.

"I-if it will save Minecraftia, then I'll help."

"Good, but you'll have to do something pretty unappealing." Herobrine interjects.

Deadlox looks confused. "What? What are you-"

"Deady," I whisper. "You have to combine with the Ender Dragon again. Herobrine made sure that it's too weak to control you. You'll still be able to control yourself."

Deadlox's eyes widen in horror. "W-with t-that thing?! No, no, no, Notch no!"

"Deadlox!" I had enough of Ty's resisting. "If you want to help, you have to do this."

Ty shakes his head, but sighs. "It better only be temporary."

"It is," Herobrine assures him. "After we restore order, the darkness of the dragon will leave you. Come with me, it will be a painful process. Awesomestar!"

I nod and take Deadlox's hands. "I'm going to teleport us to the End, okay?"

He says something but it's drowned out as the shadows swallow us. It takes a few minutes, but we are at the End.

Herobrine turns to me. " You might want to stay here, shadow magic drains the user, and I'm not sure if you can handle seeing this process, given how... Important Deadlox is to you."

I want to smack him for his jab at my relationship with Deadlox, but I feel tired and weak. I simply change into my cat form and lie down. I sleep for a while when a scream pierces my ears.

I jolt awake, energized by alarm and panic. I dart around the obsidian tower I was hiding behind, to find Deadlox struggling to his feet.

I run over, standing above him. He looks up and gives me a half-smile. "I'm alright, just sore." He looked like Enderlox in terms of the wings and tail, but there was no haunted look in his eyes, no fangs, no claws.

Herobrine chuckles. "I told you it would hurt. You're going to be sore for a few days. Ready to go?"

"Y-yeah, how are we getting to the Nether?"

I smirk, a trait that drove my friends crazy because they thought I was going to do something to them. "All it takes is a little magic."

If you ever have the chance to teleport using shadow magic, do yourself a favor, don't. It makes you sick and you pass out. Unfortunately teleportation was one of two things I could do with the little magic I was given. The other thing was taking out the lights, as in dulling any source of light until it didn't give off any. Pretty cool, but useless.

When I woke up, I was in my 'room' in Herobrine's castle. At least I wasn't sick anymore. I walk outside and see that I was in one of the towers in the fortress. I couldn't help but think of Deadlox. I might as well go check on him.

One brief conversation with a friendly ghast later, I was soaring on my dark wings towards the opposite side of Herobrine's castle. I came to a running stop on one of the bridges that connected the towers to the main building. Deadlox was a few feet away, rolling his shoulders and staring off into the depths of the Nether.

"Deadlox?"

He turns around sharply, then relaxes when he sees it's me. "Oh hey, what's up?"

"I just wanted to... See you. That's all."

"Oh okay."

We stand in silence for a while. Then I clear my throat. "Ty, when you saw I was working with Herobrine, why-why did you agree to help us? You hate Herobrine, and you would rather die than become Enderlox again."

He sighs. "Starry, Herobrine told me what he told you. I couldn't let order be destroyed. The souls of the dead would fade and... There are people I care about in the Aether. People I want to see again someday. If they faded, I would never see them again."

I can only nod, knowing what it felt like to have to wait for so long to see someone again. It was obvious that he was feeling pretty bad, so I went with old reliable: changing the subject.

"Are your wings hurting?" I ask, noticing that he kept rolling his shoulders back.

"Yeah, did it hurt this much when you got yours?" He asks, spreading out his dragon wings.

I can't help but smile like the asshole I am. "No, I got mine through a spell, they're made of pure shadow, not like yours, which you got through merging your soul with a dragon's"

He glares at me. "I'm starting to wonder why I missed you."

I look down. "Are we.. still, you know, um..."

Deadlox raises his eyebrows. "Are we still what? Together? Really? When did we break up?"

"I dunno, the night I got exiled seemed like we were breaking up. I mean, I told you to move on."

Deadlox's tail swishes around. "Do you want to break up? Should I move on?"

I meet his eyes. "No, I don't, but if you want, I mean."

"You talk way too much." He kisses me. It lasted only a second, like they used to.

I roll my eyes. "Real smooth Deadlox, bet the ladies back home faint at the sight of you."

Oh StarClan where was this going? It was so awkward talking to him like I didn't want to kiss the damn guy.

Deadlox sighs. "I can't live like this Awesomestar, I can't go back to just being your friend, even more so because I'm still in love with you. Don't do dis to me anymore."

My conversations with Ty were almost never this deep, and he thinks I don't like him? Guys can be so dumb.

"I believe your wings are still hurting?"

"Not my wings really, the area of my back where they grow out of."

"Come on."

I lead him to his room, which looked exactly like it did back home.

"Lay down." I tell him like he's a little kid.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Deadlox lays down on his stomach , and I sit next to him. Slowly, I start massaging the area of skin around his wings. He sighs in relief.

"Better?"

"Much." He breathes.

I continue working his sore muscles, getting small groans of satisfaction every time I hit a sore spot.

I don't know how I managed to know exactly where his sore spots were. After about an hour and a half. He folds in his wings and sits up. "They still hurt, but not badly. Thanks."

I smile. "No problem Deady."

"Don't call me Deady. I forbid it."

"Just like you forbid me from stealing your headphones?" I freeze, noticing that his headphones were still around my neck. I hand them to him. "Speaking of which."

I hear mob noises and turn to see several mobs racing towards the castle. One of the ghasts notices my confusion. 'Notch,' the ghast speaks in my brain. 'Herobrine has ordered every mob to stay inside the castle. Including you two.' The ghast flys away.

"Notch, Herobrine says we have to stay here." I explain to Deadlox.

Deadlox smirks. "So we have about an entire day to ourselves..."

Herobrine's POV

'Awesomestar and Deadlox are aware that they are to keep out of sight.' One of the ghasts tells me. I nod to her and she floats off. I sit on my throne, waiting for my brother.

"HEROBRINE!" Notch's voice booms. My brother comes into view, flanked by Sky and Jeb.

I smile innocently. "Hello Notch, what brings you to my kingdom?"

Notch growls. "You know why I am here. You dare turn my own Minecrafters against me? You attack the base of the Sky Army in the most cowardly way possible? Just when I thought you couldn't sink any lower!"

I chuckle "As I recall, Awesomestar does not worship you, therefore, she is not in your realm of protection, and as for Deadlox, he pledged his loyalty to me."

Sky stepped forward. "He only 'pledged' his loyalty because you made him!"

I glare at him. "Bow when you speak to me," I snap at him. "I am a GOD."

Notch grit his teeth. "I do not know how you corrupted those two, but they will be taken back."

I allow myself a smirk. "Are you sure? Shadow magic is hard to undo, and it's amazing how easy it is to manipulate the broken. If you only knew how much poor little Awesomestar has gone through."

Sky growled, "Awesomestar is a traitor."

I snicker. "Of course she is. Now, I believe you have overstayed your welcome. I think you should go."

Notch turns away. "We WILL get them back!"

I rise from my throne. "You cannot. To do that you would have to invade the Nether and defeat me, and you cannot beat a god in their own realm."

I turn to one of my attendants. "Let them sleep for now, I need some time to myself. The Ender Dragon was weak, too weak. It didn't even partly possess him! I'll have to fix that, then there's the matter of MineClan..."

Deadlox's POV

I didn't feel much different, besides the wings and tail. I didn't want to hurt Awesomestar or Sky or anyone else.

I lay on my bed, Awesomestar snoozing next to me. She looked so content, how long has it been since we last did this? Slept with each other, after a bunch of sweet nothings. Too long, and everything is different now.

"Ty?"

"Yeah?"

I turn to see her nearly black eyes staring at me. "I'm fine go back to sleep." I say, knowing she was worried about me. My back was killing me, but I could live with it.

"Deadlox."

"It's nothing."

"DEADLOX."

"Okay my back kinda hurts. Happy?"

It came out harsher then I meant it to.

Awesomestar was silent, and had turned away from me.

"Awesomestar, come on, I'm sorry okay? I get irritable when I'm in constant pain, you know that."

Awesomestar turned back. "I know, but if your back was hurting that badly then you wouldn't have let me fall asleep. You would have made me stay up and suffer with you."

I sigh, "Yeah I would. It's not so much my back, than just getting used to this. Being Enderlox but without being a prisoner in my own mind. It's weird. Also, how on earth do you sleep with a tail?! It's really uncomfortable!"

She laughs, her melodic, joyous laugh. So different that the laugh she uses when someone gets hurt. Like that time she, Jerome, and Mitch made golf a contact spot and Mitch let go off his club and hit the Fish in the baseballs.

I lay back down, trying unsuccessfully to get comfortable. I keep shifting, but my wings and tail refuse to make things easy.

I felt something rest against my tail. Awesomestar's tail. She told me that mates in MineClan often twined their tails when they got the chance. Cautiously, I wrap my tail around hers. I look at her in the dim light, and smile.

"How's that?"

"Better."

In our current position, we're facing each other, lying on our sides. Without thinking, I spread out one of my wings and pull her closer to me. It rests on her, shielding her from the harshness of the landscape we were in. That's all I can do for her, someday I hope I can do more.

* * *

So I felt kinda bad for screwing with your feels, so I gave you an extra long chapter with Enderstar (Enderlox and Awesomestar) feels. Also, I need a name for Shadow Awesomestar. The best I have is Demonstar. -sulks in corner-


	3. Chapter 3

Awesomestar's POV

I wake up to find Deadlox's wing draped over me like a blanket. I snuggle into it, wanting to go back to sleep. Ty's still sleeping, his breathing shallow and light. I sigh and turn into my cat form, carefully wriggling out from underneath Ty's wing. I plant a few kisses on his neck, he keeps sleeping, unaware.

It takes me a while, but I manage to sneak out of Deadlox's room without waking him up. I find that I still have my wings in my cat form, which is very convenient. I'm about to take off to explore the Nether, when a blaze tells me Herobrine wants to see me.

I roll my eyes involuntarily. What could he possibly want? I can only think about how annoying it is to serve him when I remember why I started in the first place. "You wanted to see me master?"

Herobrine smiles a somewhat friendly smile and nods. "Indeed I did. I have to speak with you about some major issues. Come."

Herobrine leads me to the ridge that overlooks the rest of the Nether, ghasts floated lazily by, and the tune 'Screw the Nether' by Inthelittlewood played in my head.

Herobrine fixates his white eyes on the horizon. "I am not so sure Deadlox is completely loyal to us, he only agreed to help us because I manipulated him slightly. He might turn around and ruin my plan if he is not as fine with my real motives as you are."

I frown, "Deadlox wouldn't do that to me."

Herobrine narrows his eyes. "He wouldn't? Why? Because he loves you? He would choose the Sky Army over you in a heartbeat. Unless we can do something that will change his mind."

I look downwards. "Y-you're going to corrupt him aren't you?"

Herobrine chuckles. "No, you're going to manipulate him. Shadow magic can act as a love potion of sorts, it works best if the victim loves the user beforehand. You can control his mind, convince him of things that aren't true, make him loyal to you, and you alone. You'll have to cast the spell constantly, about every 24 hours."

I feel sick. "I have to control him?! No, I can't! It isn't right!"

Herobrine glares at me. "Are you questioning my word?"

I flinch, "N-no sir."

Herobrine turns away from me. "Didn't think so. So, this spell has some side effects, I'm not sure if they'll be good or bad for you, given your relationship."

"Side effects?"

"He'll be more protective of you, more affectionate, passionate, stronger and such. He won't be obsessive, but he'll want to be near you as much as possible, he'll do anything if it makes you happy. If you want him to do something, throw in some flirty remarks and he'll do it."

I think it over, and I have to admit, having Ty be willing to do anything for me sounded pretty sweet, because he was a stubborn asshole most of the time, I don't mind him wanting to be near me, but it still feels so wrong controlling him. "Is there another way?"

Herobrine smirks. "Would you rather have me corrupt him? That would put quite a strain on your romantic relationship..."

"No!"

"Then you have to do it. Given your personality, you'll probably like it. All you have to do is kiss him, and think about controlling him, having shadows cloud his mind, and the magic will do the rest. Go, it will be best if you do it now, he's rather sluggish in the mornings isn't he?"

I can't help but chuckle. "Yeah, he certainly is."

Third Person POV

Awesomestar returned to Deadlox's room, pleased to see the headphone-wearing Minecrafter was already awake. She walked over to him and snaked her tail around his waist, pulling him closer to her.

Deadlox was used to this, Awesomestar had greeted him in this manor for years. What was different, was the fact that she was running her hands through his hair, twirling and playing with his bangs.

"Deadlox," Awesomestar whispered, "if you had a chance to be with me forever, would you take it?"

Ty blinked in shock. Awesomestar wasn't the most romantic Minecrafter around, and she usually didn't say stuff like that.

"I-" Ty started, but his words were broken by the girl kissing him. Awesomestar waited for a second or two; She was pretty sure it'd work now, or maybe she had to keep it going for a minute.

She looked up at Ty with a flirty smile plastered on her face and a strange gleam in her eyes. Deep inside, she knew this could go wrong, but it was a risk she was willing to take just to have Ty with her.

She kept her lips pressed against his, willing the shadow magic inside of her to flow into him, and make him hers, and hers alone.

Deadlox closed his eyes, feeling something strange course through him. It started at his lips, and worked it's way to his head, his wings, and soon he had this feeling that Awesomestar was causing this to happen.

Awesomestar. The name sent his heart racing. She was so beautiful, in a dark, Nether-like way, her eyes were more black than green, but still held some on their original light.

That's when it hit him. He was still desperately in love with this girl, and obviously she felt the same way about him, because her lips were on his and her arms were wrapped around his neck. He was in love with his best friend.

After a blissful eternity, Awesomestar removed her lips, and Deadlox, disappointed, nuzzled her ears, causing the slightly younger girl to blush softly.

"You still haven't answered my question." She chided, one of her hands going to his waist.

He flinched at the sudden contact. But then smiled at her, blushing slightly. "I'd take it in less than a heartbeat."

She started purring loudly, something she rarely did. She buried her head in his neck, kissing it softly, those kisses felt rushed and sloppy compared to how perfectly their lips moved together only a few minutes ago.

Awesomestar turned to look at Ty. "Ty, There's something you need to know. Well, first things first, I don't feel like we should keep our names. They don't... Suit us anymore."

Deadlox thought for a second, then nodded. "I guess I'll go by Enderlox."

Awesomestar kissed his cheek. "Perfect, I decided on Silentstar, for I silence those who appose me."

Enderlox nodded, "It suits you," he said, smiling mischievously. "You're the only person who knows how to shut me up."

Silentstar looked confused, then her eyes widened and her cheeks went red. "Enderlox!"

Silentstar turned away from Enderlox. When she kissed him a few minutes ago, she didn't feel anything. In fact, she couldn't wait for it to be over. There was no spark, no flushing cheeks or desperation, no racing heart. She no longer loved her little Loxy. But she had to keep up the act, she had to keep Enderlox loyal to her and her master, and the only way to do that was coaxing lies down his throat, kissing him and whispering sweet nothings in his ears. Speaking of feeding him lies...

" Come on Enderlox, I didn't want to tell you this but, it's something you have to know."

Enderlox froze. "What? Did someone hurt you?!"

Silentstar stepped towards him, wrapping her wings around him. "No Loxy, but someone has been hurting you, and you didn't know it."

Enderlox looked at his lover in shock. "W-what? Silentstar, I don't-"

Silentstar cut him off. "Remember Sky? The one who exiled me? He wasn't your friend. He just kept you around as a charm, a side joke, notice how most of the shipping jokes are about you? Notice how he blames you for every map he fails? He only kept you around because you made him look better,"

Silentstar started kissing his neck, sucking softly on the tender skin. "But I don't, you are everything to me, I hope you know that~" Silentstar rubbed his dragon wings soothingly.

Enderlox whispered. "H-he used me... H-he I.."

Silentstar embraced him. " I'm so sorry Loxy, but you had to know the truth, would I ever lie to you?"

Enderlox wrapped his arms around her, tears in his dark eyes. "N-no you wouldn't."

"Exactly. Come on, let's go to bed okay? It's late."

As much as Ty wanted to sleep next to the girl he loved, he couldn't. "I-I need some time to think."

Silentstar kissed him. "Alright, but promise me you'll come to bed okay?"

"Okay." Enderlox spread his dragon wings and spared into the depths of the Nether. At the same time, Sky had entered the hellish realm. His plan? Remind Enderlox of why Awesomestar was exiled.

Enderlox spotted Sky and growled. He folded in his wings and plummeted to the ground in front of him. Sky regarded him coldly.

"Enderlox, before you go get your little girlfriend to attempt to beat the shit out of me, we need to talk."

Enderlox hissed angrily. "I have nothing to say to you. And don't you DARE insult Silentstar."

Sky scoffed. "SILENTstar? She finally decided to shut her mouth? About damn time."

Enderlox bared his razor sharp teeth. "Say one more bad thing about her and I swear to Lord Herobrine you WILL die!"

Sky laughed. "I'm stronger than you by a mile. I'm a better fighter too, you can't do anything. Now, what did I want to tell you... Oh yeah! Silentstar or whatever the hell her name is, she's controlling you. She doesn't love you, she never has, never will."

Enderlox stepped back. "You're lying. You're fucking LYING!"

Sky chucked. "Correction, you wish I was lying. But, alas, I am not. Your 'lover' isn't much in the love department." He suddenly slashed at the smaller male with his Budder sword. Ty screamed and Sky smiled.

"Go ahead, call for her, make this fair," Sky said holding the edge of his blade against Ty's neck.

Ty felt the cold metal sink deeper and deeper into his neck when he finally screamed for her. "SILENTSTAR!"

Silentstar jolted awake. She had been lying to herself when she had thought she didn't love Ty, she did. And know he was in trouble.

Silentstar leapt out of her bed and snagged her scythe. She took to the air. "ENDERLOX! ENDERLOX I'M COMING!"

Aiming her scythe, Silentstar slammed into the earth and sliced Sky's stomach, causing him to release the other Minecrafter.

Sky held his ground, clenching his teeth to keep from screaming. Silentstar's scythe had cut his stomach and it hurt like the Nether. He glared at Silentstar with pure hatred. "You don't even care about him do you?" He spat. "You tell him that everyone else has always hurt him, that you are the only person he can trust. But the only one who's hurting him is you! He loves you more than anyone or anything, and you push those feelings aside."

Enderlox stared at Silentstar with confusion and hurt on his face. "I-is that true? Are you just using me?"

Silentstar glared at Sky, if looks could kill, he would be dead a thousand times over. "No it isn't, he's lying Loxy. He hurt you, not me. Look at what we've done over the past few days. Together. I love you dammit."

Sky lunged at Silentstar, who threw out her wings to use as a shield, but Sky had already cut her across the chest. Sky aimed his sword directly at Silentstar's heart, preparing to plunge it in and end the female's life.

Ty stopped the butter-loving male's sword, glaring down at him with an annoyed grin on his face.

"Don't you get it, Ty?" Sky shrieked at him, trying to avoid him just to get Silentstar. "She's using you. She's using you for your power, just to get back at us!"

The brunet's eyes were like hatred-filled pools of lava, widened to the maximum. His arms were spread, and it could be pointed out he was trying his best to protect the lady behind him who was clutching her chest.

"So now, you're trying to make peace, huh? Despite killing little squid girls and boys who didn't even deserve to die, while you were going on with your rampage?" He growled coldly, in a voice Sky had never seen before.

The sunglass-wearing male gripped his sword, trying to decide whether it is or is not needed to harm Ty. He didn't want to do it. The boy was his friend. His best friend. But killing him or at least slashing him would be needed in order to reach Silentstar.

Before Sky could actually think it through, his arm made a sharp move, his sword stabbing forward. Instinctively, Ty used his wings as a shield, but found the blade protruding through, almost touching the tip of his nose. The smaller brunet let out a pained growl, hunching over, gripping his wing. At least now he knew how Sky really was, huh?

He raised his own sword. Sky's golden eyes made contact with his before he jabbed his own sword into Sky's thigh, wings spreading so gracefully. Before the butter-loving leader managed to make a proper attack, his former friend did his own thing, slashing at the male's arm.

This time, it didn't go well; With a loud clank, Sky dropped his sword, grabbing his bleeding arm.

Ty lunged at him, but with some sense he had left, the leader screeched at him, kicking the boy in mid-air and glaring back at the female lying on the floor.

"Since you won't take it any other way, I'll have to resort to harming third parties..." He muttered, shakily grabbing his sword and blocking Ty's hits with his healthy arm. He kicked the smaller while he was busy holding up the sword, then twisted Ty's own sword out of his arm.

While the brunet was distracted, Sky leaped towards Silentstar.

Surprisingly, she dodged the hit, punching Sky while he was going towards her. He let out a growl.

"Oh, I see you're fighting too, now!" There was a hint of craziness in his voice. "Maybe I'll need to take bigger steps in this!" Before either of the two realized what was happening, he slipped off his shades easily, first glaring at Ty, then at Silentstar.

"Oh, what is it?" He asked sarcastically, kicking the now frozen in shock Ty. "Not so tough now-" His sarcasm lasted only a few seconds en totale, but it was enough for the lady to trip him over.

She huffed, grabbing the sword and stabbing it into his, well, butt.

"You- You piece of-" Sky gasped, barely crawling away while Silentstar glared down at him like one would stare down at trash.

"You are not welcome here, Sky. Now you may leave, or you may end up six feet underground. What is your choice...?" She asked firmly.

With the little energy he had left, and the one enderpearl he held, the man threw it towards the portal. The enderpearl went through, and as he was teleported, he glared back at the two.

"You are going to regret this, Ty." He whispered in a soft, trance-inducing voice. "You're going to rue the day you switched sides."

* * *

MWHAHAHA! This chapter was co-written with the amazing Veletie! Go check them out!


End file.
